User talk:Spartan skymaster
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Tips 'N Stuff Welcome Take a chill pill #Have you read our rules on civility? Obviously not, since you've proceeded to directly attack someone with insults at the first sign of criticism. #Ask 20 people on this site whether I'm an asshole. Come back and tell me the results. #Everyone gets criticism. Everyone. Even the new users. #Learn to use proper spelling, grammar, and spacing so people can actually decipher your sentences. #Okay, show me where I'm not being nice. I was being unbiased, constructive, and as you seemed to have missed, talked to you about it. That's what a discussion page is for. #They're not slight errors. They're major errors. I've pointed them out to help you, and if you decide to take it personally, that's not my problem. #Err...what? #You're being kinda hypocritical now. You're judging me (and badly too, from the looks of it) because I've pointed out flaws in your work. What did you expect me to say? "Oh, that's great. Keep writing like a 5-year old, you're so skilled!" And it's not like I actually insulted you, just gave you feedback is all. #So you're assuming I "jack off to porn in my parents basment" because I told you to improve your writing? I don't see how that works, but okay... #I didn't say your fanon was "crappy as shit", but you just did. And again, you're assuming I don't have a life because... You're new to this site, and you don't get how things work. We take fanon seriously. If it's below standard quality, we say so. Don't expect us to babysit you just because you've got the temper of some bitch on her period. It doesn't work like that. And if you start crying when someone tells you your work isn't perfect, that's not our problem. I suggest you remove that box at the top of your talk page, before you get a civility warning, or a ban from an administrator. }} First warning This is your first warning for posting extreme profanity and disrespectful comments in this wiki. Do so once more and I'll see to it that you'll be banned. Learn to accept criticisms and tolerate others.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Your Conduct ... RE:Oh, by the way... Yeah, it's true that Halo Fanon isn't for everyone. It's usually a matter of circumstances; time, mood, temperature, recent events, nitrogen percentage in the air, etc. But to be blunt, the reason this time wasn't because the community behaved poorly towards you; it was the other way around. Go figure. I'll say this, not out of stubbornness, but out of plain fact. I haven't made a single racist remark during this whole incident, to the extent of my knowledge. I'm sure I would have been confronted and received a civility warning if I had. But if you found one, point it out me. As for "asshole", I communicated in a neutral manner which may be misinterpreted as hostility (it's an unfortunate tendency among new users). I don't know what the skymaster company is, but oh well. Yeah, Halo is about gaming, and a great game it is. It's the most important aspect to our whole universe. So have fun. Unless you're being sarcastic, I'm very surprised that you're going to miss us. Because I don't think we gave you any reason to. Maybe you will. Perhaps you'll be more willing to listen to what others have to say, and they'll appreciate you more. Who knows, it could actually work out. I'll have to say that you do have a lot to apologize for, and most of it wasn't necessary, but I won't force you to make amends, because I can't tell you how to feel about something. I won't lie when I say that the Halo Fanon community can be a little harsh sometimes. But maybe that wouldn't be a problem if new users learned to write proper fanon and actually read the rules. And I noticed that you tend to make a lot of assumptions (usually stereotypical). Just so you know, people who edit on wikias aren't necessarily low-lifes, or nerds, or complete assholes. Yeah, we know how to play Halo, we play other games too, we're normal living breathing human beings, and we can be nice if you don't give us reason to be otherwise. The ones that stick around on the wiki and don't live off the internet just happen to be more skilled and committed writers than normal. So yeah. It's been an experience, to say the least. Today being one of the funnier ones. Think about what I've said, try not to be judgmental, and see if you want to come back once you've gotten over the urge of spamming and vandalizing. Some people are doubtful, but I guess we'll see. Regards. }} hi everyone,im sober again,LOL!but really,lets be serious here.i know,i spammed out,but thanks to a special halo 3 machinima,i was inspired to come back.so for those of you dont know me,i dont take criticism well,so please,when you give advice,try not to sound like a prick.i apologize for the vandalism everyone(its called l33t,god dammit!)but i was in a spiraling anger,so you`ll have to forgive mr.l33t n00b.now,im going to be doin random weird comeies